Blurred Lines
|artist = ft. |year = 2013 |difficulty = Easy (Classic) Hardest (Extreme) |nogm = 3 (Classic) 4 (Extreme) 0 (Fanmade) |dg = / (Classic) (Extreme) / (Fanmade) |mashup = Available on all consoles |alt = Extreme (DLC and JDU) Fanmade (NOW and JDU) |mode = Duet (Classic/Fanmade) Solo (Extreme) |pc = / (Classic) (Extreme) / (Fanmade) |gc = / (Classic) (Extreme) |lc = Yellow (Classic/Mashup) Pink (Extreme) |pictos = 68 (Classic) 163 (Extreme) 86 (Mashup) 84 (Fanmade) |nowc = BlurredLines BlurredLinesALTDLC (Extreme) JustMaxBL (Fanmade) |audio = |perf = Classic Daniel Delyon (P1) Jeremy Alberge (P2) Extreme Grace Bolebehttps://instagram.com/p/BUMZeVdAmMe/ Fanmade JUSTMAXWII (P1) Michi (P2) |image = |dlc = Extreme November 26, 2013 (2014) May 19, 2016 (JDU) May 26, 2016 (NOW) Fanmade March 24, 2016 (JDU) |kcal=12 |dura=3:42 |choreo='Classic' Cain Kitsais https://www.instagram.com/p/d7jePyEr5d/?taken-by=cain_celine.le_labo }}"Blurred Lines" '''by ft. is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancers Classic '''P1 The dancer is a man with short black hair. He is wearing a blue fedora, a grey hoodie, black jeans, blue shoes, and a yellow glove. He resembles . He has a cyan outline. P2 ''' The dancer is a man with short brown hair. He is wearing sunglasses, blue denim jacket, a yellow shirt (briefly seen), blue jeans, black and yellow sneakers, and a yellow glove. He resembles . He also has a cyan outline. Blurredlines_coach_1.tga.png|P1 Blurredlines_coach_2.tga.png|P2 Extreme The Extreme dancer is a woman with long black hair in a ponytail. She is wearing black sunglasses, gold hoop earrings, a long sleeve crop top, navy blue sweatpants, a gold belt, gray shoes, and a blue glove. She resembles one of the dancers from the music video. She has an orange outline. Fanmade '''P1 P1 is JUSTMAXWII in real life wearing a brown vest over a black shirt. He also wears a brown belt over a pair of long black pants. P2 P2 is Michi in real life wearing a white short dress and a pair of glass slippers. JustMaxBL Coach1.png|P1 (Original) JustMaxBL Coach2.png|P2 (Original) Justmaxbl_coach_1_big.png|P1 (Updated) Justmaxbl_coach_2_big.png|P2 (Updated) Background Classic Different shapes and colors, ranging from green to apricot and yellow to red. Gray versions of female dancers, as listed below, from the same game (except for Man Down) make appearances in the routine. * Feel This Moment * It's You (Sweat) * I Kissed a Girl * Feel So Right ''(Beta) * ''Turn Up The Love (P2) * Starships * Man Down '' Extreme The Extreme version's background is in the style of all the other Extreme versions. The colors flashing are mostly blue, along with purple and yellow. Fanmade The routine takes place inside an ordinary room; there is a wall with lights behind the two dancers. A shadow also appears behind the two dancers. Gold Moves Classic There are 3 '''Gold Moves' in the Classic routine. Gold Move 1: Shake both of your arms. Gold Moves 2 and 3: Rub your right leg with your right arm. Blurred Lines GM 1.png|Gold Move 1 BL GM1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Blurred Lines GM.png|Gold Moves 2 and 3 BL GM2.gif|Gold Moves 2 and 3 in-game Extreme There are 4 Gold Moves in the Extreme routine. Gold Moves 1, 2 and 4: Throw your hands out quickly. Gold Move 3: Make a square with your arms, with your right hand closest to your face. Goldmove blurredlinesaltdlc 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 4 Goldmove blurredlinesaltdlc 2.png|Gold Move 3 BL Extreme GM1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2 and 4 in-game BL Extreme GM2.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Appearances in Mashups Blurred Lines ''is featured in the following mashup: Classic * [[Ievan Polkka|''Ievan Polkka]] (B.F.F.) Mashup Blurred Lines has an unlockable''' Mashup worth 5 Mojo coins. The Mashup does not have Gold Moves. Dancers * Crazy in Love * Where Have You Been (Extreme) * Fame * Boomsday * Disco Ball Head Dancer * I Was Made For Lovin' You (Sweat) * Fine China * Dun N' Dusted * Forget You * I Kissed a Girl (Sweat) * California Gurls * Boomsday * Disco Ball Head Dancer * I Was Made For Lovin' You (Sweat) * Fine China * Dun N' Dusted * Forget You * I Kissed a Girl (Sweat) * On The Floor * Gentleman ''(Sweat) * ''A Little Less Conversation '' * ''I Was Made For Lovin' You (Sweat) * Fine China * Dun N' Dusted * Forget You * I Kissed a Girl (Sweat) * Fine China Dance Quest Classic * Mushroom Captions The Extreme dancer for Blurred Lines appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: Extreme * Groovy Shake * Hand Mill * Like A Frog * Shake Your Shoulders * Spinning Braid (sometimes misspelled as Spining Braid) Trivia * "Blasted" and "B**ch" are censored. * In the original song, there is a verse by T.I., which is not on the game. ** This is the second time a featured artist's part is cut, after E.T.. *** It is followed by Wild, 4x4, Dark Horse, Gibberish, Stuck On A Feeling, Don’t Wanna Know and The Greatest. *The Extreme coach's hair gets in her face at the beginning of the song. *''Fine China'' appears at the end of the Mashup. However, when the background switches colour changes, Fine China is still seen concluding the routine. *The game files for the background dancers reveal an unknown coach to be under the codename mandown, revealing that Man Down was supposed to be in . Man Down's choreography was later discovered in files. *This song is the first one to have a fanmade alternate mode with the real dancers dancing to the song without any edits made to the dancers' skin tone. *The fanmade routine has no Gold Moves. **It is the second routine (barring routines and Mashups) not to have Gold Moves, after Jailhouse Rock’s Line Dance (which received Gold Moves in its Just Dance Unlimited release). *When viewing an Autodance of this song, P1 from Turn Up the Love (Classic) appears on the bottom left corner, but he does not appear in the background. *On the coach selection menu, P2 makes the same pose to The Way (P1). *If you look closely at the Fanmade routine, both coaches mess up on some moves. **For example, a pictogram showed P2 going down but she did not (this mistake can be seen during 2:03 of the video for the fanmade routine). Although, this could just be a pictogram error instead. **Plus, at 1:40 you can notice that P1 starts the move a bit later than P2. This shows that he could have slightly forgotten the routine. *As seen in the Just Dance Now files, the square for the fanmade routine was not meant to have a border. *Sometimes, P2's T-shirt accidentally turns white. *Sometimes, a glitch will occur; when playing the Extreme version of the song, the dancer will freeze up while playing the routine. However, the lyrics, background and pictograms will not freeze up and you can still be able to earn points.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hOaOJTa_-Y0 **Furthermore, the coach's ankle sometimes disappears, the feet create a black hole when they are close to each other and the glove gets black in some parts of the routine. *If you look at the Pictogram names for the Fanmade routine in the Just Dance Now files, you can see that one of the Pictograms is inappropriately named "justmaxbl_kinky.msm". *In , the border which is visible in the Fanmade routine was updated to match with the borders visible in Turn Up the Love and We No Speak Americano's Fanmade routines. However, the routine currently still uses the old border on Just Dance Now.http://justdance.wikia.com/wiki/File:Justmaxbl_jdn_oldborder_error.png * When the Alternate version of the song was first added to , the original game was mistakenly written as Just Dance 2015, instead of Just Dance 2014. * A pictogram in the Fanmade version has some white pixels in the middle. * On the NTSC game cover, Pharrell Williams is simply credited as "Pharrell". Gallery Blurredlines_cover_generic.tga.png|''Blurred Lines'' Blurredlinesaltdlc cover generic.png|''Blurred Lines'' (Extreme) Blurredlinesaltdlc.jpg|''Blurred Lines'' (Extreme) (Updated) Blurredlines_mashup.png|''Blurred Lines'' (Mashup) Blurred Lines Fanmade.jpg|''Blurred Lines'' (Fanmade) justmaxbl.jpg|''Blurred Lines'' (Fanmade) (Updated) justmaxbl_thumb@2x.jpg|''Blurred Lines'' (Fanmade) (Beta) blurredlinesopener.png|''Blurred Lines'' on the menu Blurredlines_cover_albumcoach.tga.png|Classic's Just Dance 2014's Albumcoach Levanpolkkamu_cover_albumcoach.png|''Just Dance Unlimited'' albumcoach (classic) Blurredlinesaltdlc_cover_albumcoach.png| Extreme's Just Dance 2014's Albumcoach Blurredlines_cover_albumbkg.tga.png|Classic's AlbumBKG Blurredlinesaltdlc_cover_albumbkg.png| Extreme's AlbumBKG blurredlinesmenu.png|Routine selection menu blurredlines_cover.jpg|Classic's cover blurredlinesaltdlc_cover@2x.jpg|Extreme's Just Dance Now cover BlurredLinesP1Avatar.png|Classic (P1)'s avatar on 135.png|Classic (P1)'s avatar on and later games 200142.png|Classic (P1)'s golden avatar 300142.png|Classic (P1)'s diamond avatar Blurred_Lines_P2_Avatar.png|Classic (P2)'s avatar on 227.png|Extreme's avatar on and later games 200247.png|Extreme's golden avatar 300247.png|Extreme's diamond avatar 465.png|Fanmade's Just Dance 2016/''Now'' avatar 200465.png|Fanmade's golden avatar 300465.png|Fanmade's diamond avatar Blurred Lines unknown dancer.png|The coach from Man Down in the background blurredlines_mandownbackground.png|The coach from Man Down in the background extraction blurredlinespictos.png|Pictograms (Classic) justmaxfanmadeblpictos.png|Pictograms (Fanmade) blurred lines alt dlc pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Extreme) glitch inhisleg.png|Glitch in the Extreme coach's leg blurred lines extreme feet glitch.png|Glitch with the Extreme coach's feet blurred lines extreme glove glitch.png|Glitch on the Extreme coach's glove Blurredlinesalt 480p ext.png|Extreme extraction Blurred Lines (Extreme) Just Dance Unlimited Error.png|Original game error on 021640.jpg|Artwork Cu7gwivBvAg.jpg|Extreme version screenshot 16426474 748909458600887 1538574415 n.png|Error in the cover in Just Dance Now 16425530_748909448600888_811120232_n.png|Error in the cover in Just Dance Now 16426356_748909445267555_694292519_n.png|Error in the cover in Just Dance Now Videos Official Music Video Robin Thicke - Blurred Lines ft. T.I., Pharrell Gameplays '''Classic Just Dance 2014 - Blurred Lines Just_Dance_Now_-_Blurred_Lines_by_Robin_Thicke_feat._Pharrell_Williams_4*_Stars Just Dance 2016 (Unlimited) - Blurred Lines - Robin Thicke fea Blurred Lines - Just Dance 2017 (Unlimited) Just Dance 2018 - Blurred Lines 'Extreme' File:Just_Dance_2014_Blurred_Lines_Extreme_Version_5_stars_Xbox_One_Kinect Just Dance Unlimited - Blurred Lines (Extreme) Just Dance Now - Blurred Lines EXT. - Robin Thicke Ft. Pharrell Williams Just Dance 2017 - Blurred Lines (Extreme) File:Just Dance 2018 - Blurred Lines (Alternate Extreme) 'Fanmade' Just Dance Now FANMADE Blurred Lines by JUSTMAX WII Just Dance Unlimited - Blurred Lines Fanmade Just Dance 2017 Blurred Lines Fanmade Version 4 stars wii u Just Dance 2018 - Blurred Lines (Fanmade) 'Mashup' Just Dance 2014 Blurred Lines (Mashup) References Site Navigation de:Blurred Lineses:Blurred Lines Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Pharrell Williams Category:Duets Category:Male and Male Duets Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with Extreme Routines Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Daniel Delyon Category:Grace Bolebe Category:Jeremy Alberge